Dark Intentions
by AmySheila
Summary: It's turning into a Harry/Draco romance! Weird things are happening. Dark Themes, Take caution!
1. Weird dreams

Authors note: okay, I, Shiela am the creator of this story. It's actually quite dark. This is just a little into okay?  
Thanks a bunch and don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling and the corporations she has given permission to use her idea.  
  
  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could, the halls of the building were closing in on him, suffocating him, capturing him, killing him… slowly. He stopped, stuck between the enormous walls. An insidious shadow rose up on the wall then disappeared. Sweat beads were dripping off his face leaving a little trail on his already soaked shirt. He gasped for breath, tried to clutch at his shirt but found he couldn't move. His arms were beginning to become numb. He would have dropped to the floor already, but his was caught between the two walls pushing him together like a sandwich. He tried to cry out, to move anything to escape but the walls pushed and pushed. He couldn't breathe at all now and his hair was soaked with sweat. His eyes bulged out and he saw stars as his ribs cracked.   
  
Why wasn't he waking up? This was a dream right?  
  
He looked down as much as he could, his eyes hurting from the effort. He almost vomited at the sight,   
Crimson pools leaked to the floor in the gushes. His hands had tiny rivers of blood dripping off them to the puddle forming around his feet. His white shirt was now red, covered in blood.  
  
He couldn't breathe, he hadn't for at least 1 and a half minutes and his vision was becoming blurry, his head ached and his blood rushed out from the tiny holes in his skin that his broken bones had made.  
  
Why hadn't Hermione or Ron come to help? Hermione or Ron….   
  
Hermione…. Ron… Everything was turning black now.  
  
Draco?  
  
  
A little extra from the author: Of course this intro is a lot more small than any of the chapters this story will have, so expect long chapters. Probably a week in-between each chapter. Sorry, but I have a busy life.  
Anyway, some relationships you might expect: Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron, Hermione/Draco, Ron/Draco  
Etc….   



	2. Sum of all Fears

darkintentions2 Author's note: So, I got this part up before a week. That's no problem right?   
I like this story, I know I'm bad at writing, but I love to write. This story may get a little weird, maybe a bit confusing, but it'll all pull together in the end.   
I may write each part a day to two days apart, but I may not, it depends how much work I have. I have exams coming up in the next two weeks, how depressing! Okay, here's the next part: 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling   
  


There was a loud crash and the next moment, Harry found himself lying on the floor of his 4-poster bedroom at Hogwarts. He sat up instantly, grabbing at his chest, but instantly retracting his hand covered in crimson liquid. 

I>I thought it was a dream…/i> 

Harry gasped for breath, letting it fill his lungs; he had never wanted to breathe air so much as he did now. 

The room was dark, but he could hear Ron waking up in the next bed making muffled sounds. 

Slowly closing his eyes, he felt around to see if there was anything else wrong with him.   
His ribs were hurting quite a bit, as well as his head. It seemed as though he had fallen off his bed and got cut on something. He pulled up his arm to feel his scar, finding it feeling fine. I>Odd…/I> 

Harry decided to grab his glasses off his night table but found his hand in a puddle of blood. 

I>What the hell?/I> 

He heard a loud scream coming from Ron's direction. His eyes were staring at Harry as if he were a ghost. 

"Harry? Harry? What's wrong?" Ron had now taken a couple steps towards Harry; his breathing was still rapid. 

Harry's eyes moved in confusion, "I don't know… I just feel cold, maybe a little dizzy. I fell off my bed after having a dream." Harry put his hand back down to the floor and grabbed his glasses with the other hand. 

"You don't mean? Is your scar hurting?' Ron looked shaken and pale. 

Harry put his glasses on, adjusting them and Ron came into better focus.   
'No, no it wasn't hurting." 

Ron looked skeptical but let the subject drop. "Okay, then you need to get down to Madame Pomfrey, you're almost covered in blood." 

By this time, there were more noises and Seamus and Dean had appeared besides Ron.   
Neville had been asked to stay at home for a little while because his Uncle had died. 

"What the hell happened?" Seamus spoke for both of them. 

A wave of nausea passed over Harry making him almost fall into the small puddle of blood. He kept his balanced and tried to stand up but found he couldn't. Ron grabbed his arm and helped him stand up. 

He could now make out a cut on the side of his stomach, it was more like a puncture from a knife, but it was still bleeding pretty badly. 

Dean grabbed one of Harry's sheets and passed it to Ron. Ron ordered Dean to go get Madame Pomfrey and then told Harry to lie down on his bed. 

There were even more noises in the stairwell, but Harry was too dizzy to care.   
I>What's going on?/I> He couldn't help but wonder if this had something to do with Voldemort. I>but my scar didn't hurt…/I> 

Harry sighed out loud. Just another thing to happen to him. He wondered what people would think this time. Maybe perhaps he had tried to kill himself. And yet, maybe there was a little truth to that. 

There were louder noises and his slowly closing eyes opened wide. Hermione came busting into their dorm to see what had happened. She almost squealed at the sight.   
Ron was pushing Harry's sheet onto the mysterious cut, which was already covered in blood while Seamus was standing there with a confused look. Off to the side at the doorway, a small crowd of Gryffindor girls had gathered. 

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm. 

"What's wrong?" Her eyes were fixed on the crimson covered sheet. 

"I don't have a clue, all of a sudden I find Harry on the floor." Ron blinked.   
"Bleeding, I sent Dean to get Madame Pomfrey."   


Harry's eyes were now closed, ignoring the noise everyone was making. It was peaceful,   
He was all alone in his little world. Where he looked, he could find things he liked.   
His parents smiling at him form far away. He was winning the Quidditch cup. He could even see Cedric close by, smiling at him too. 

A cold breeze… he was so cold now. His parents weren't there; no one was there.   
A shadow dropped down, casting a dark ghastly light over the sun. 

He swallowed hard; the shadow was now forming. It came closer and as it did, it's appearance shifted to his enemy, his rival. It was Draco Malfoy.   
He had a hard, cold grin. Evil, yet so compassionate. His eyes wandered over Harry, making him nervous. 

And then he spoke:   
Tomorrow is another day, tomorrow and yesterday's today.   
A love that is here a love that is gone, a love that will always be for tomorrow's yesterday.   
A violent wind, the blood, the blood, the blood. An enemy, an eternity.   
Gone forever? Today, my eyes. Tomorrow, my blood.   
DO YOU WANT THIS? DO YOU WANT THIS NOW?   
NOW DIE TOMMOROW, DIE WITHOUT A LOVE, LEAVE THIS PLANE,   
ESCAPE AND DIE. HARRT POTTER, the boy who lived, the boy who died?   
Today, today, today!   
Hold my breath and make me die. 

Harry gasped and almost fell over. Malfoy was saying this? He would have laughed except for how haunting it was. He didn't understand. 

Draco was now a shadow once more. It moved in his direction and rushed at him, enveloping him in black. 

He blinked hard, but this time when he opened his eyes, he found himself in the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione were besides his bed, looking really tired. 

"I was so scar…" Hermione stopped her sentence and looked at Harry with huge eyes. Her face was really pale. Even looking like that, she still had that thing about her.   
Something he loved. He couldn't explain it. 

"You're awake!" Ron jumped up as Hermione moved in to hug him. 

The dream slowly faded from his mind and he smiled. 

"What happened?" He could barely remember. All he could remember was all that blood. 

Hermione and Ron both looked greatly relieved. 

"We don't exactly know, Dumbledore was really angry. He didn't think it was possible for you to get stabbed-" 

Harry eyes opened wide. "Stabbed?" slowly sitting up with Hermione's help, he turned his head to look down at the small bandage on his stomach. 

Ron continued, "Yeah, he didn't think it could have been an accident." 

"I don't know Ron, it certainly looked like an accident." Hermione had now turned to face Ron. 

Harry got a jealous pang in his stomach. He loved her, and she didn't love him. The way she looked at Ron was how he looked at her. But he still wasn't sure. There was someone else, who he rather liked, but he couldn't place a finger on whom, or maybe he was a little scared to…   
"How could that happened by an accident?" Ron's face was now turning a little red. 

"I dunno Ron. Not everything that happens to Harry isn't a plot to kill him." Hermione's face was set. 

"You don't know that!" Ron shouted a little. 

Hermione's face turned sad. "Why do you think that?" 

A nervous ball was building in his stomach. They were talking about him and he was right there. I> Well it's better than them talking behind my back…/I> 

He didn't bother to listen to Ron's answer and ignored them until Hemrione shook his arm. 

"Er… what?" Harry asked. He hadn't noticed that Madame Pomfrey had come in.   
  
"We have to go, feel better Harry, we'll come see you at lunch? You're allowed to go back to classes then." Hermione looked sympathetic. 

"Cya and-" Harry mumbled. 

"What?" 

"Er… thanks!" Harry said. 

And then they left. He was now alone as Madame Pomfrey too had left.   
He closed his eyes, a little scared to see what he would, but nothing appeared. 

He was about to doze off when he sensed someone in the hospital wing.   
He opened one eye. 

It was Draco Malfoy. He was grabbing his arm, which appeared to be bleeding.   
Madame Pomfrey had left Draco on a bed to go get something. 

Harry's breath caught. Draco looked over at him. 

"I know." 

Confused, he began to answer but Draco cut him off. 

"You think you can't hurt anyone, but you can. You'll pay for that. Perhaps you already did." He pointed his good arm at Harry's cut. 

"So, do you want to die Harry?" 

Harry was bugging out. But this he knew wasn't a dream. What the hell got into Draco? 

"I don't want to die… Er…" 

"Then don't hurt anyone else. Don't hurt me." Draco's face look sober for a second before he grinned at Harry. "One day Potter, one day you'll be mine." 

He continued to grin at Harry.   
Harry grabbed the curtain and pulled it around his bed closing himself off from Draco's view. 

Deeply disturbed, Harry closed his eyes.   
I>What's going on? /I>   
And then, as if out of no where, he wondered about that other person he had feelings for.   
Draco? 

…..Hermione?…..Draco? 

Draco!   
  


Note: That's done with… until possibly tommorrow or the day after. I was actually going to make this part smaller but I kept writing. Anywasy, don't forget to review!   
Oh yeah. Perhaps you can vote whom you want everyone to be with? Sorry… no Harry/Hermione! I already know who is with who… but… I may change my mind! ^^*   



	3. Love is in the Air

Author's note: Yeah, sorry I'm a bit late. I guess people don't like this story very much. Oh well, I honestly don't care, I'll write it for those who DO like it! Thanks everyone who read and reviewed it!  
I also have a little problem with paragraphing… I like to make them short for some reason ^^*  
Also, instead of writing with italics for Harry's thoughts, I'll be using the asterisks (the little stars).  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling!  
  
  
Harry woke up later that morning with sun streaming in his window. He had almost forgotten where he was, but remembered right away.  
  
His hand ran through his hair as he struggled to sit up. These nightmares kept repeating what were they trying to say?  
  
They always had him running from something and then those walls closed in on him, suffocating him, killing him. *But why?*  
  
The events from earlier that morning were playing in his mind. Was it all a dream? Was Draco talking that way, all a dream? Confused and shaky Harry leaned over and pulled the curtains from around his bed.  
  
Draco was sound asleep with a huge white bandage covering half his arm. He remembered a while back in their 4th year when Draco was turned into a ferret. It was funny, it really was, but he always felt guilty for some reason. If that curse had actually hit him, it would have been better then to see Draco… Draco hurt?  
Those small tears in his eyes, bringing out the blue-grey in them. His face hadn't gotten blotchy or red; maybe it wasn't possible for someone so pale to ever get red in the face.   
  
His face was so nice, his pale-pale skin shone brightly with the sun. His eyes again, were really nice. They were so deep. Whenever he looked into them, he was reminded of himself. Sort of a lost soul, wandering, waiting and seeking love somewhere. They both had it, that was true, but not the sort they needed. And his lips, barely red, moving slowly. They were beautiful, shining and lustful. Harry almost found himself drooling and quickly slapped his mouth shut.  
  
*Stop thinking like that, you are NOT gay* He kept telling himself that, over and over each time to reassure, but then he found himself having to say it again, just to be sure.   
  
Harry turned over on his good side and sighed. He was so confused. He always thought he had loved Hermione, but ever since that first day when he had met Draco, which was before he met Hermione or even Ron for that matter, he had kept the image in the back of his mind. He never understood what he was feeling. So confused… Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh and went to sleep.  
  
Someone was kissing him, passionately. He could feel a tongue inside his mouth savoring the taste.  
He was starting to get into the lustful kiss when he realized he wasn't dreaming. His eyes shot open,   
And found those same gray-blue eyes staring into his own. Everything stopped and Draco backed off.  
  
He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his robe and backed away even further. "I didn't know, I mean, I'm… I'm sorry." Draco looked scared, actually scared. It was a first. Harry almost tackled him right then and there to kiss him back, to savor 'his' mouth. But he didn't love him, he couldn't. He wasn't gay, was he?  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Harry shouted. Sure, he did sort of enjoy it, just a little. But that gave Draco NO right to do that. He felt sort of dizzy for a second.   
  
"I'm… I'm… I said I was sorry." Draco edged further back, unable to look Harry in the eyes.  
  
"But… why? Harry stammered, desperate for the truth.  
"I loved someone once, and he didn't love me back. He would never love me, but I always had hope. My father always told me it was a bunch of BS, but sometimes I think it works. I guess it doesn't. Go back to your mudblood friend Harry, you love her don't you? I see the way you look at her."  
  
Harry was in complete shock, had Draco just said that he loved him? He laughed out loud.  
  
"What's funny Potter?" Draco looked himself again, stubborn and nasty, but his eyes were still the same, still caring, still in love.   
  
"Draco, you… do you love me?" Harry was on the peek of hysterical laughter. Even if he 'was' gay, he would NEVER admit, NEVER.  
  
"Don't laugh, Harry. God, why do you have to be a such a fucking bastard?" Draco was getting angry now.  
  
Harry stopped laughing. "I am? I am! Draco, you were kissing 'me', that's outrageous! Draco Malfoy kissing Harry Potter. If you don't find that in the least at all funny, there has got to be something wrong with you! "  
  
Draco certainly didn't look amused. He looked cold, and maybe… a little sad?  
But still, Draco Malfoy, GAY! Draco is gay; he had to tell Hermione and Ron. Draco would never live this down, he just wouldn't. For all the teasing, for all the names, he would finally get Draco back. But did he want to? Did he 'really' want to?   
  
"Please don't tell… anyone. Please?" Draco pleaded, but he didn't look very pleading.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Harry started to ponder over what Draco had asked.  
*He wants me to keep this a secret. But why should I? He has been nothing but mean to me!  
But, I sort of think I like him, but I'm not gay. I can't be.* Harry sighed and closed his eyes.  
*Fine… I'm a little gay, a little. I do like Draco but just a little.*  
Harry was starting to panic; he really couldn't be gay.  
  
"I'm not gay Draco, I'm not fucking gay. You're gay, not me!" Harry said, menace in his voice.  
Draco looked as if he had been slapped clear across the face.   
  
"Harry, please?" His eyes were pleading.  
  
"Fine Draco, I won't tell anyone. There's one catch, you aren't allowed to be mean to me."  
Harry smiled. That would be okay.  
  
Draco pondered for a second and nodded.  
  
"Just one more thing," Harry began, "Why do you love me, and not some beautiful girl?  
  
Draco took a deep breath: "Because you are nice to everyone. Even mudbloods. You could have joined Voldmort and dominated the world, but you didn't. You aren't greedy, you're very generous. You look at everyone and bring the out the best. You befriend things like Giants and werewolves and you don't care what anyone thinks and you're very brave. I know we have a lot in common, but I still can't be nice after what my father did to me. I thought that you could accept me, like you did Hagrid, I thought you'd be nice to me. On the train that day," Draco paused for a moment, looking directly in Harry's bright green eyes. "I asked you to join me, because I knew you'd be good in Slytherin and I knew people would follow you, and I wanted to be that person that you loved. Cheesy, I know. "  
  
Harry almost got tears in his eyes. He had never heard someone talk to him like this. It was really nice, someone actually loved him back, someone thought about him in that way. He had never had parents to tell him these things and even his best friends had never told him so.   
  
"Draco," Harry's voice rasped,   
  
But just then Draco looked sick and fainted dead away.  
  
Harry stared at him for a moment, *should I get Madame Pomfrey? Or should I wait a minute?*  
Harry walked slowly over to Draco. He looked even paler, was that possible?   
  
His eyes were closed and he was grabbing his left arm with his right hand.  
Harry sat down beside him. What had happened? Staring into his face, hungry for it, Harry bent over.  
*Should I kiss him? Should I? I dunno… should I just go for it?* He bent over further and started kissing Draco as hard as he could. He didn't care if he woke up because he knew Draco loved him back.  
His tongue pried open his sealed lips and licked the inside of his mouth. He was desperate, sucking his mouth, tasting it, savoring it. Then Draco was kissing him back, his tongue trying to get free into Harry's mouth, but Harry wasn't letting him. Draco was kissing back, madly and forcefully.  
  
Draco hands moved slowly up Harry's chest. He wrapped one arm around Harry back, his other hand doing something else, trying to pull something out of his robe.   
  
Harry brought one hand up to his silver hair, pulling his head deeper into the kiss. His other arm went around to Draco's back, trying to pull him closer, to feel his body against his own. It was beautiful and warm. He had never felt this way.   
  
Draco eye's fluttered open and stared into Harry's eyes as he kissed him. Green on Grey. Harry felt Draco's hand moving up his chest slowly, painfully. He wanted to feel Draco body so much; their clothing was getting in the way.  
  
Just then Harry felt something pierce his skin, felt it go deeper. He stopped kissing Draco, but Draco hadn't. With another push, Harry felt it go deeper. He was paralyzed. He couldn't breathe.  
He looked up at Draco once last time before closing his eyes. He could feel blood seep through his robes, blood was all over the floor; he could feel it with his hands. He was so confused… so confused.   
  
  
Last note: The end. Okay, so it wasn't that weird. Expect the next part tomorrow or the day after!  
Cya and don't forget to review! ^____^  



End file.
